wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cupid's Little Helper/Transcript
Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - "Cupid's Little Helper." Cupid's Little Helper (Out on the Sidewalk) Daizy: '''I really love Valentine's Day! '''Wubbzy: Me too! Look at all the cool decorations! Daizy: They're all so pretty! Wubbzy: And look, there's Cupid. Daizy: He's the one who makes people fall in love. You better watch out, Wubbzy! He might Get ya! Wubbzy: Oh Daizy! That's just a fairy tale. There's no real Cupid! Daizy: *Chuckles* Whatever you say, Wubbzy! Cupid: Hm, looking good! Alright, It's time to spread the love! (Dog barking) (Lion Roaring) Cupid: Oo-eeh! *''Yawns''* All this bubble blowing is making me tired! I'll just take myself a little nappy-nap and then I will *''Snoring''* Birdy Bird: *Chirping* Cat: Meow! Wubbzy: Hey look, a Bubble Blower! Wow! A heart shaped bubble. I'm going to blow some more! Daizy: But Wubbzy, I really don't think, Oh Wubbzy! You're so cute when you're blowing bubbles! Wubbzy: That's nice! Let's go blow some more bubbles. Daizy: Whatever you say, Bubbly-Wubbly! Wubbzy: Hey Widget, Hi Walden! Widget: Hey there, little buddy. What you got there? Wubbzy: It's a bubble blower, that makes bubbles shaped like hearts! Daizy: Wubbzy, I don't think you should play with something that doesn't belong to you. Wubbzy: I'm just going to blow one little bubble. Daizy: Isn't he just the sweetest thing? Walden: '''Oh Widget, your ears are so long! '''Widget: Huh? Walden: (smooching) Widget: Aah! Walden: Come back my pretty pink petunia. Chef Fritz: Madame Zabinga, this is my french onion soup. Madame Zabinga: Mmm! Chef Fritz: Don't you just love it? Madame Zabinga: No my little Fritzy-Poo, I love you! Chef Fritz: Aah! Madame Zabinga: Come back, Fritzy-Poo! Earl: I Love You, tree! Wubbzy: Watch this, Daizy! I'm gonna blow the biggest bubble of all. Wow! Look at that beauty! Daizy: You're my beauty, Wubbzy! Wubbzy: Look! It's gonna land on that big old rock over there! tuns into a Great Grey Smellyphant Wubbzy: Hey, That's not a rock, It's a Great Grey Smellyphant! Great Grey Smellyphant: *Laughs* Wubbzy: Wow, she has a funny look on her face! It's like the look on you're face, Daizy. Daizy: Oh, Wubbzy! Wubbzy: I don't know what's going on here! Great Grey Smellyphant: (smooching) Wubbzy: Aaaah! Aaaah! Daizy: Lavender Lollipops! My beloved Wubbzy's in trouble! Wubbzy: Aaaah! Daizy: I'll save you my little Wubbzy-Poo! Cupid: Huh? (all smooching and screaming) Cupid: What's going on? And where is my bubble blower? Wubbzy: Aaaah! Cupid: Oh, there it is! Wubbzy must've been blowing my Valentine bubbles at the wrong people. Walden: Hello little floating man with wings. Have you seen my darling, Widget? Cupid: Uh, no! Walden: Farewell! Cupid: Oh my! It's going to take one giant humungous bubble to fix this mess! Widget: No Problemo! I know how we can stop these loonya lovebirds! Wubbzy: Aaaah! Haha! Now I'll be safe! Everyone knows a smellyphant can't climb a tree! Great Grey Smellyphant: Yoo-hoo! Wubbzy: I guess everyone was wrong! Widget: This sould about do it. Presenting the Love Buster 3000. Just blow a bubble in this here tube and this baby will blow you a bubble as big as Wuzzleburg itself! Walden: Oh, Widget! Widget: Uh-oh! Walden: Here I come my long eared love! Cupid: Okay, Wuzzleburg, It's time to lose to love! Madame Zabinga: (smooching) (Gasps) Walden: (smooching) What am I doing? Widget: Whoa-oa-oa! That wasn't supposed to happen! Earl: I still love you, tree! Great Grey Smellyphant: (smooching) Daizy: Don't worry my little Wub wubs, I'm right here. (smooching) Great Grey Smellyphant: (smooching) Daizy: (smooching) Huh? Great Grey Smellyphant: Aah! Smellyphants can't climb trees! Wubbzy: I guess everybody is right after yelling all! Aaaaah! Cupid: I'll take that! Wubbzy: Wow! There really is a Cupid! Cupid: Yep! You're looking at him! Wubbzy: Sorry, Mr. Cupid! I didn't know they're your bubbles. I guess I shouldn't play with something that doesn't belong to me. Cupid: That's okay Wubbzy! I've gotta admit, it was pretty funny watching that Smellyphant chase you. Daizy: Can I tell you something Wubbzy?, even though I'm back to normal, I still like you a lot! (smooching) Wubbzy: *''Laughs''* Wow! end Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Season 2 Category:Transcripts Category:2009